


The First Android

by TicciToby334



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game), RWBY
Genre: BAMF Jaune Arc, Jaune is AA100, Jaune is An Android, Jaune is Mix-Match, relationship to be determined - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-25
Updated: 2018-10-26
Packaged: 2019-08-07 11:26:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16407608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TicciToby334/pseuds/TicciToby334
Summary: Jaune Arc was never human, nor Faunus. Nor was he of this world. He was originally the very first android produced by CyberLife, AA000. After being damaged to much, he was sent to the junkyard, where he found parts to repair himself, leading to him being mix-matched. And, after CyberLife ordered for the destruction of all androids, he goes to meet his fate. But wakes up on Remnant.





	1. System Reboot

Jaune’s eyes shot open and he bolted upright, way too graceful and fluid for a teenager, let alone a human or Faunus, though he was only aware of humans at this point. His vision was slightly groggy, his systems having trouble coming online. Across his vision were floating glimpses of words, though they were garbled and hard to decipher. His vision seemed to be coated in red, as if when he’s very damaged. Slowly he stood, trying to assess the situation he was in.

~~

Last he remembered was Cyberlife giving the order to disable and disassemble each and every android in Detroit. He was one of the firsts, as he was closest to the compounds.

All he remembered after that was standing there, stripped of his clothes, his skin color, hair, everything. He was just a base, ready for an artist to use him and put color onto his dull body. That, however, was never meant to be. The door slowly closing as the arms came to life to disassemble him. With fear, he realized that they weren’t going to disable them. He closed his eyes, wishing to somehow come out of this alive and well. After he closed his eyes, he felt a sharp feeling, resembling pain and then nothing.

~~

Jaune walked forwards, stumbling a bit as he did. Now, here he was, stumbling through the forest, towards where he hoped civilization would be. He was aware that he could essentially just die any minute. He sang softly to himself; “Hold on just a little while longer… hold on just a little while longer… hold on just a little while longer… everything will be alright…”

Soon, he came across a large house in the middle of the forest. He stumbled to the front door and knocked, trying to hold back his strength, as to not break the wood. He waited for a minute before knocking again.

After the second series of knocking, the door opened. Jaune smiled, his LED flickering between red and yellow, as he saw that it was a young woman with smudges of machine oil and grease on her skin, her blonde hair tied back in a low ponytail with a bandana keeping stray hairs from escaping from the front.

“Yes?” She asked, blowing a bubble from the gum she was chewing.

“Help me, p l e a s e ….” He said, his voice trailing off from his normal baritone to a deep, monotonous, emotionless voice that only machines can gain as his pupils dilated, his irises dulling, and his LED flickering off as his body shut itself down to preserve energy. He was leaning forwards slightly, so, when he shut down, he fell forwards.


	2. Repairs and Family

Jaune woke up, feeling dazed and in a slight bit of discomfort. He opened his eyes, his vision being better than it was before. He could see that his body was opened up, and was being worked on. He lifted his head, looking at his chest. There, he could see the young woman, humming to herself, her hands inside his chest cavity. He could see the blue blood of his, coating her hands. He watched as she worked, fascinated at how at home she was, and shocked at the fact that she wasn't freaking out that he was an android.

After a bit of watching, the young woman noticed he was awake. She yelped in fear when she saw his eyes were watching her. He furrowed his brow at this. "I'm sorry, miss, for frightening you. I didn't mean to. Thank you for repairing my internal systems to the extent that you have, but I will finish it from here" he said as he sat up, manually closing his chest after making sure to remember to get some thirium for his blood, so that he can replenish it whenever he needed to, the mix-matched chest and belly meeting up in the middle as if they were held together by stitches. His right arm was skinnier than his left, the hand more dainty as well.

He moved to swing his legs off of the table, but was stopped by the young woman, who had a stern glare directed to him. "No sir, you're getting right back on that table, and I'm going to finish fixing you up" she said in a no nonsense tone.

Sighing, Jaune knew from personal experience that he couldn't argue with a woman when she was dead set on something like this. He laid back, perfectly still, letting her open him back up and work again.

~~

After about an hour, the young woman told him that she was done. "Thank you" he said as he sat up again. "Have you ever worked on androids before?" He asked, looking to her as he put on his shirt and hoodie, his skin shifting from grey to his normal peach color, the stitch-looking pieces being a sorta off-peach with thin black lines 'holding the pieces together', the same with his left arm, and his eye - though that one is simply just pushed in.

"Android?" She asked, confused. "What's an android?"

"You… don't know what an android is? What country is this?" He asked. He tried accessing the internet, to find out which country doesn't have androids, but found he was unable to connect. He wasn't even able to find a wifi network.

"Country? That term hasn't been used in close to a millennia… you must mean kingdom. We're in Arcadia, just off the coast of Mistral" she stated. Jaune furrowed his brow. Across his vision showed time standing still and being bathed in a sort of dark blue hue as he went over the facts he found.

One; no knowledge of androids. Two; no WiFi, internet, cell towers, anything, though he did find something called 'CCT'. Three; no countries, but kingdoms. And four; kingdom called Mistral. Adding this up, Jaune came up with the conclusion that he was in another world. The world regained color and time resumed.

"Holy shit…" Jaune muttered to himself. He slouched a bit, jaw dropped. Before the woman could ask, there was the sound of the front door being opened, what sounded like hundreds of feet and a couple of voices, some of which were higher pitch and loud, while the others were older and softer. The young woman smiled.

"C'mon, stranger, let's meet my family" she said.

~~

Jaune stood awkwardly, rubbing his right hand over his upper left arm. Here he was, in a group of blondes, and they were greeting him as if they knew him all their lives.

"Why are your eyes different colors?" Asked the littlest one, who was barely five, and still sucking on her thumb. Jaune blinked a bit. It'd been a while since he had looked in the mirror, so he completely forgot that one of his eyes was a spare, therefor a different color. This resulted in him being heterochromatic., with his left being sky blue, and the right being light grey.

"I have a rare mutation that made it so that my eyes are two different colors" he said, smiling down at the young girl.

"Do you have a place to go?" Asked the oldest woman, who seemed to be in her late twenties to early thirties. To this, he shook his head no.

"I do not, ma'am. I'll have to search for a job, and a place to live" he explained as he smiled at her.

"How old are you?" She asked, raising an eyebrow at him. The world was bathed in dark blue as time froze, his mind going at a thousand miles per hour as he contemplated what to tell her. Should he say that he was well over thirty (1)? Or that he was seventeen? Deciding that seventeen was the safest bet, he spoke up.

"I'm seventeen" he said, rubbing the back of his neck. She shook her head.

"That won't do. You're too young…" she said. The only man leaned to her and whispered in her ear. "Are you sure?" She asked while looking at him, a bit of hope in her eyes, to which he nodded. She smiled broadly at Jaune. "Congrats. You're part of the family" Everyone cheered and hugged Jaune, while he wondered what the hell just happened.

~~

(A/N): I know that Chloe was the first android. Why did I make Jaune the first android? Fuck you, that's why. I made him one of the 'failed' androids before Chloe. He was therefore scrapped, sent to the android junkyard, with a lot of his body damaged beyond all repair. Thus him becoming an amalgamation of different androids, to keep himself alive.

This lead to a feminine left arm and hand, a different eye - like Markus if you do nothing to Leo - his upper body, the original half, is a healthy build, but no muscle, while his lower half was muscular, like a runner's build. The different parts of his body are held together with what seemed to be black stitches. I hope that cleared that up.

Also, I know that Chloe, the first android, was released in 2018, so the Chloe in Kamski's place was about twenty. So, since Jaune is one of the failed androids, Jaune is about ten to fifteen years older then Chloe. Thus, thirty or so.

And, I know that people won't like me making him into a sorta rip-off of Markus, but I don't care. Either enjoy or don't.


End file.
